Hurtful Goodbyes
by Falconluv
Summary: Draco husband ofHarry Potter is in a coma after the Final Battle. how does Harry go on knowing his husband the one person he truly loves is slipping that little bit further than him every single day? character death


Harry sat teary eyed beside his husband Draco's bedside. It was two months since the Final battle, two months since Harry last spoke to his husband. The last battle had been hard on everyone; every family in the wizarding world had lost a relative or friend. Sirius and Remus Harrys guardians sat with him often, talking softly to Draco hoping against hope that he'd wake up.

Draco had taken part in a complicated spell to rid Voldemort's soul for good, it had taken seven people including Harry, Three of those Seven were dead and Draco was in a coma. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and surprisingly Narcissa Malfoy had died in the duration of the spell, it had drained their magical energy to the point of death. Dumbledore lived to see another day and still visited Draco often, or as often as Headmaster of Hogwarts time allows.

Ron and Hermione Weasley were injured and suffered the loss of their unborn child, something that would never heal, they didn't visit Draco although begged Harry to visit them, he never did. A rift had split the four apart shortly after Hermione lost the baby. Ron had blamed Draco saying he had probably arranged the raid that had injured Hermione causing her to miscarry. Draco of course did no such thing but when did foul tempered Ron Weasley care about facts. They hadn't spoken since.

When Harry had known his husband would be involved in the spell he had protested, he needed Draco so much but his blonde lover had been adamant to be apart of Voldemort's downfall. Many had hailed Katie and Angelina heroes, to Sirius and the Orders anger Narcissa was not mentioned although she like Draco sacrificed herself deliberately so others could live.

Harry holds his limp lovers hand softly tracing the outline of his palm, it had always made Draco laugh at the simple show of affection, god how Harry missed his laugh. With a tired sigh Harry stood pressing a soft loving Kiss to Draco's lips he turned and walked slowly out of the room, tears as always gathering in his eyes. Remus and Sirius he knew would stay that little bit longer, they felt guilty Harry knew for not being there in the early mornings, they never were morning people. Harry had long ago stopped berating them for feeling guilty about what times they arrived and had simply left them to talk with Draco.

Every night Harry would leave the hospital his heart heavy as he returned to their home, nothing of Draco's had been moved well maybe a few little things but otherwise Harry kept it the way his husband liked it, he always was one for tidiness. Harry climbed into bed clinging to Draco's pillow that had his scent on it still, looking at the bedside table Harry choked on a sob, standing there was their wedding picture. Two men so happy that day who only had eyes for each other, two men who had everything to look forward to after the war. Those men were dead as were the dreams, Harry knew that if Draco ever did wake up he'd never be the same and neither would he, although magical the wizarding world was no fairytale story where all the characters ended up happy.

Crying himself to sleep Harry clung ever tighter to Draco's pillow seeking the comfort he soon realised his husband would never give again.

DREAM 

Pov: Harrys (until end of dream)

"_**Harry?" Draco's soft voice called out. Harry so happy was he to see his husband alive threw his arms around the surprised blonde who hugged him back just as tightly.**_

"_**Drake, god i never thought you'd wake up!" Harry choked on a sob as he took in his surroundings. They were in Draco's hospital room, but when Harry looked at the bed he saw to his confusion Draco's lifeless body. Harry's eyes widened.**_

"_**Harry, please I know this is strange but.. " He never got to finish Harry interrupted him.**_

"_**You are Draco though aren't you?" Harry asked his voice barely hiding his desire to cry was also laced with a sad understanding. Draco the one standing before him nodded his head sadly.**_

"_**I've watched you love. Watched you every morning go to this damn hospital room and cry over me. And Remus and Sirius too who knew they were so sentimental." Draco ducked his head a little as though in a little bow.**_

"**_I don't want this for you Harry. I don't want this for anyone anymore." Draco voice so full of emotion._ /So full of life/ _Harry_**_ **thought**_

"_**Drake what do you mean?" Harry was afraid of the answer because he knew his husband even after two months he could remember every little thing about him. Particularly how his mind worked.**_

"_**It hurts Harry, seeing you like that, seeing my family like that crying over some body that isn't mine anymore. Iv tried so hard to come back but I cant! Gods I want to so bad but its not happening. I can feel it sometimes your pain that body's pain, I was strong once Harry. We got over so many hurdles so many battles that we won; this is one battle im admitting defeat. I can't win this one." Draco was crying now his voice choked with sadness.**_

_**"No we can . . ." I was desperate clinging to Draco as he held onto me but as my voice trailed off whilst I looked at that little room with my husbands memory in I knew that this Draco before me, MY Draco was right this was one battle this last hurdle we couldn't jump together. And I cried because I knew deep down that this was wrong but so right at the same time. I couldn't ask Draco to keep trying to return to me, that was what this was about our goodbye. But all too soon Draco pulled away from me.**_

_**Holding his hands on the sides of my face Draco looked at me his grey eyes alive with grief and tears as were mine.**_

"_**Never forget I love you," He whispered pressing a loving oh so tender kiss to my lips.**_

"_**I could NEVER forget. I love you," I said fiercely he needed to know. And we kissed a fierce parting kiss that I tried to store in my memory.**_

"I know. I'll always wait for you love. Goodbye," He whispered with one final kiss and one final glance of our tear stricken faces we were torn apart.

**_End Dream. _**

Harry sat up in bed his face wet with tears. He could still feel Draco's warm soft lips against his own and with his heart pounding with a painful grief he knew it wasn't just a dream. That morning working in slow motion Harry hurried to St.Mungo's when he arrived he was glad to see Sirius and Remus their waiting for him beside Draco's bedside.

Remus and Sirius had said there goodbyes before Harry got here and Harry called the medi witch over. It seemed to happen far too quickly for Harry as the medi witch stopped the spells keeping Draco alive.

To everyone's amazement Draco's heart carried on beating and Harry knowing there wasn't long left climbed onto the bed beside his dying husband. Pulling the blonde into his arms Harry held him as Draco struggled to breath his heart slowing until who knows how long later his heart stopped completely.

Harry closed his eyes briefly and a tear fell from each eye as wave upon wave of pain crashed into him. A flash of something by the bed caught his eye and Harry looked at the spot.

Standing there for only Harry to see was Draco healthy looking with a soft sad smile and a silver tear rolling down his face. Harry knew it wasn't like Dream Draco because he had looked solid, this Draco was exactly like a ghost in the sense you could see through him.

As Harry's tears slid down his cheeks Draco's smile wavered exactly as Harry's mothers had done in the mirror or Erised in first year. One long elegant arm reached forward Draco's transparent hand miming wiping away Harry's tears. Harry could only smile softly through his pain as Draco turned with one last look and disappeared.


End file.
